


Put Him On His Knees, Give Him Something To Believe In

by ghostofcalum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Supportive Hinata Shouyou, Top Kageyama Tobio, UFC Fighter Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum
Summary: Hinata Shouyou can't get over how sexy his boyfriend and UFC fighter, Kageyama Tobio looks when he's fighting in the cage.“Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to be wrapped around you, to have you at my mercy just like I had the other fighter tonight?” Tobio taunted, turning Shouyou’s face further to the side so he could consume his lips into a sloppy kiss as he kept thrusting into him from behind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 429





	Put Him On His Knees, Give Him Something To Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for UFC fighter Kageyama and how hot Hinata must think he looks and then this was born. I hope you all enjoy and don't mind any grammar mistakes, I will go back through and edit again with fresh eyes! If you have a prompt you'd like to see written please leave me a comment about it! I would love the chance to write more smutty one-shots! Also, the title is from the song WAP, I just thought it was fitting, lol. 
> 
> My twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come and say hello and request a prompt! Thank you for reading.

* * *

Hinata Shouyou sat front row at the UFC event that night, his eyes glued to the screens that were projecting the fight as he nibbled on his bottom lip in anticipation.

Kageyama Tobio was fighting one of the biggest fights of his career that night. His boyfriend had been preparing for this fight for months now. For the past few weeks leading up to that night, it seemed like all Tobio did was sleep, train, and eat.

Things were looking great for Tobio, who had his opponent almost struggling to get through the second round after it had started just seconds before. Tobio was fast on his feet and his gloved hands were coming at the other fighter from every direction it seemed like, leaving little room for escape.

Tobio who looked sinfully good that night in the cage. His black hair sweaty from his sporadic movements and all the adrenaline that Shouyou figured was probably coursing through his body as he fought. The black shorts that his boyfriend wore hugged his thighs and ass just right and showed just how defined Tobio was just about _everywhere_ that definitely where an indicator that all his training had paid off in more ways than one.

Tobio, who Shouyou thought looked so lewd, as he moved through the cage almost like a predator stalking his prey, dodging his opponent’s fists and suddenly sending them both onto the ground.

Shouyou brought his balled-up fist towards his mouth, gently biting down on his thumb as he tried to control the desire that formed in the pit of his stomach as he watched his boyfriend pin the other man to the ground with his body with such ease. Although Tobio was a double-edged sword in the cage and to the UFC world, Shouyou knew a completely different side to him. One that was shown just for him and that thought alone was enough to drown him in _want_ and pure filthy arousal.

His mind suddenly began to race, letting himself imagine it being him that was being pinned down under Tobio in a different setting, preferably their bedroom or the locker room. At that point, he would settle for anything as he watched Tobio keep the man at his mercy. He let his eyes wander to the screens where he could see Tobio’s thick thighs that were wrapped in hard muscle and constant bruises from all the training he endured, his hands that were big and calloused from all the weights he lifted, and his broad chest that was defined and looked to have been carved by the Gods, just for Shouyou’s torture and pleasure.

In the cage, Tobio’s opponent had managed to get out of the hold and had stood up off the ground. The second round had only a few seconds left and Tobio was not going to back down until he had a clear path to victory before the third one began. On the screen, Tobio stalked over towards the other fighter when the man suddenly came at him without hesitation. Tobio, however, had been anticipating the attack and wrapped his arms around the fighter’s head when the man had bent forward to try and send him towards the ground. Tobio walked them back with unsteady but quick motions, shoving the fighter against one the cage's walls while keeping the tight hold on him with knitted eyebrows as he concentrated all his strength on keeping the fighter pinned.

Tobio held him there, keeping his arms locked tight as the other fighter tried to break away but it was useless, he was there to _win_ tonight, nothing would stop him from achieving that. He had trained too hard for this and would not let anyone stand in his way, not when Shouyou was in the crowd watching him fight. He would not disappoint.

Shouyou could see Tobio’s biceps and how bulged the muscles were as they tried to keep the man still so his boyfriend could rack up all the points he could before the final round. He let his mind wander again, remembering just how strong his boyfriend’s arms were and how well they could hold him no matter what position they fucked in. How secure they felt around him as they pinned him to the bed, against the wall, in the shower, or even in the supermarket when Tobio would steal a kiss or two as they shopped.

He remembered a time when Tobio had also had Shouyou pinned to the wall under different circumstances. How Tobio’s hands had wrapped around the bottom of Shouyou’s thighs as he leaned them against the wall to steady his smaller boyfriend as they moved against each other. How those arms and hands had lifted him as Tobio fucked into him in that position without even breaking a sweat as if Shouyou weighed absolutely nothing. How delicious it had felt to bounce as those muscles arms had gripped him to keep him in place as Tobio had mouthed and licked at his neck like some sort of starved animal. It made Shouyou unnecessary horny just recalling those past events, wishing the fight would hurry and end so he could have Tobio to himself in their room again.

Suddenly, the crowd began to chant ‘ _Tobio, finish him!’_ and _‘Kageyama, come on, choke him out!’_ loudly and Shouyou instantly glanced at the screens, sensing that Tobio probably had the guy on the run again since the final round had just begun. Tobio was now draped over the other fighter’s back, one arm wrapped around the man’s middle and the other his neck. Tobio was holding him down and the man was struggling yet again to get away, trying to punch his way out of the hold. The last round was as good as Tobio’s when he reached one of his legs over and shoved it been the man’s, immobilizing him further, knowing he had to keep the fighter down for a few seconds. Tobio suddenly reached his arm that he had placed around the man’s middle up and started delivering direct punches to the fighter’s face while squeezing his neck with more pressure with his other arm.

Shouyou and everyone else near him suddenly stood, their eyes wide as Tobio played the last move to ensure his victory. The feral look on Tobio’s face was downright arousing, angry with sweat covering his body as he fought, teeth biting down on his mouth guard as he tried to get the opponent to surrender. Shouyou couldn’t imagine a hotter sight if he tried.

Tobio’s arm that was still wrapped around the man’s neck, alongside the pressure from the punches he was delivering with his free hand began to wear the man down to the point of crumbling. Tobio took the moment of weakness from the fighter and began to forcefully stand them up, pulling the man with him as he slowly began to fall back. They landed on their sides onto the ground and Tobio tightened his arm and wrapped his legs around the fighter until the man couldn’t take anymore and tapped out, banging his hand on the floor of the cage to signal his surrender.

The referee blew the whistle and Tobio released the man instantly and rolled over to lay flat on his back before he stood. The fight was over and Shouyou’s boyfriend stood tall and victorious. He looked as sexy and intimating as ever as they declared him the winner of the fight.

Tobio spat out his black mouth guard and allowed the referee to guide him over to the center of the cage where they raised one of his arms to signal his victory and his face broke out into an unusual attractive smirk as the crowd cheered. Everyone was chanting for him, having expected the King of the Cage to come out on top once again, especially during such an important fight. Shouyou thought he looked incredibly sexy as they placed the oversized golden belt around his middle over his toned abdominal muscles that were sweaty and glistened with the bright lights that hung over the arena.

* * *

After a few hours, Shouyou found himself sitting on their bed as he waited for Tobio to finish showering. He was practically bouncing as he sat, waiting with impatience for his boyfriend to give him a well-deserved prize for his victory. He'd been planning on it all night. There had been absolutely no doubt in his mind that Tobio was going to win. 

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Tobio walked out with just a towel wrapped around his hips. His black hair was messy after having towel-dried it in the bathroom and he was taking turns stretching his arms across his chest to help relieve the sore muscles as he approached the bed. There were a few bruises scattered across his arms, legs, and abdomen that were beginning to develop after the fight.

“That shower felt fucking incredible, I’m going to be feeling that fight for a few days at least,” Tobio mumbled, walking over to where Shouyou sat with his head cocked to the side as he began to question his smaller boyfriend’s unusual calm demeanor. The last thing Shouyou was known for was sitting still.

Shouyou’s face broke out into a smile as he took in the sight of Tobio’s almost naked body, feeling all the arousal from earlier begin to pump through him again. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips, digging his fingers into the shirt, _Tobio_ ’s shirt that he was wearing that went past his thighs. “Sit, ‘Yama.”

Tobio shot him an unamused expression but didn’t argue, walking over to sit on the bed to see what Shouyou had in mind this late at night. His boyfriend had been supportive during all his training and had even been there to cheer him on during his big fight, so, he figured, he would entertain whatever idea was running through Shouyou’s head if it made his boyfriend happy. He wanted to ask what exactly his smaller boyfriend was up to, considering that he was dressed in only one of Tobio’s oversized shirts that engulfed him but decided not to ask, instead, letting his eyes rake over the sight. It was a much-welcomed sight at that. He leaned back on the bed, supporting himself with his elbows, and kept his eyes on Shouyou, shooting him a hungry gaze, as if saying ‘ _come on then_.’

Shouyou licked his lips as he grinned and walked over to the bed, pulling Tobio’s knees apart so he could stand in between his boyfriend’s legs that were hanging off the bed. “I think that,” he jutted his bottom lip out before he continued, tracing a soft pattern onto Tobio’s left knee that was still a little damp from his shower with his hand. “You deserve a reward, after that win, don’t you think so?”

Tobio’s interests were instantly peaked at that, moving to sit up fully and letting his hands spread on the back of Shouyou’s naked thighs, massaging the tender skin there and pulling him closer. His last action caused Shouyou to almost lose his balance so he perched his open hands-on Tobio’s chest to hold himself steady. “ _Oh_ , do I, baby?”

Shouyou’s mind began to spin just from Tobio’s hands that were gripping at the back of his thighs and were beginning to make their way under the shirt to ghost against the swell of his ass. Perfect time for his boyfriend to discover that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He pressed the tips of his fingers into Tobio’s chest with light pressure, trying to enjoy the feel of his boyfriend’s muscles but also trying to be mindful of the bruising. “I think so, ‘ _Yama_.”

Shouyou moved his hands onto Tobio’s warm naked shoulders and slowly slid his hands to cup his cheeks to give them a quick sweet squeeze. There was something that absolutely _ruined_ Shouyou when he took into account that Tobio was only soft for him, that Shou was the only person who got to touch him like this, the only person who could make the aggressive fighter bend and break to his will. They were the same height like this with Tobio sitting on the bed and Shouyou standing in between his legs and he would use that to his advantage for what he had planned that night. He leaned forward until their noses were bumping against each other, almost as if they were giving each other Eskimo kisses. He could feel Tobio’s hot breath fanning all over his face with how close they were standing and the dark black damp hair tickling his cheeks.

“Then, what are you waiting for, baby? Give it to me,” Tobio urged, peering into those big brown eyes he loved so much that were staring at him with so much love and excitement. Eyes that kept him grounded and motivated him to move further in whatever he chose to do in life. Eyes that belonged to the person he loved the most in the world. Eyes that looked at him like there was nothing better than Tobio like there would _never_ be anything better than him.

Suddenly, Tobio’s hands found their way to Shouyou’s ass and cupped each cheek, delivering harsh grips before he pressed him forward, not being able to control his impatience any further. Shouyou let out a soft noise of surprise before he found himself tumbling into Tobio’s lap. He placed a knee on each side of his boyfriend’s thighs so he could sit comfortably. He felt extremely exposed like this but couldn’t find room to complain when Tobio’s hands began to explore even more of his skin, one still gripping one of his ass cheeks as the other one slowly slid up his back, the blunt nails leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Then, they both leaned in, closing the small gap and connecting their lips with hungry movements guiding them both. Shouyou was eager, always had been when it came to Tobio and tonight was no exception, especially not after having watched his boyfriend fight. That always turned him on. He started slow, pressing soft kisses to Tobio’s lips before he shot his tongue forward to trace his boyfriend’s lips. Tobio was quick to open his mouth and all but force his tongue into his smaller boyfriend’s mouth who accepted it without a second thought. Shouyou sucked on it for a moment, trying to show Tobio just how much he wanted him, loved him, craved him.

Tobio’s tongue was invasive and left no part of his boyfriend’s mouth untouched as if needing to trace and lick every crevice before the sunrise. He licked and lapped against Shouyou’s tongue, enjoying the feeling of dominating him so easily but also being aware that Shouyou let him. The hand that Tobio had been running up Shouyou’s back finally reached his neck and it gripped, making his smaller boyfriend lean back to give him a better angle. A better angle to shove his tongue further into Shouyou’s mouth, making him suck on it again as if his life would end and the sun wouldn’t rise if he didn’t. Tobio moaned into his mouth, enjoying how desperate Shouyou was in his movements and how quickly his boyfriend’s hands had moved to his black hair.

Shouyou’s hands were ruthless in Tobio’s hair and were tugging at the strands as they kissed, wanting him closer. He wanted his tongue deeper in his mouth and Tobio for a moment feared he would choke him with it. Shouyou wanted to be consumed by his boyfriend and feel those calloused hands everywhere tonight. He remembered how sexy and intimidating Tobio had looked in the cage and it sent a shiver through his body.

“You’re cold,” Tobio pointed out, pulling away from his lips to let him know, taking in Shouyou's slick wet lips that were puffy and red from his mauling. “I can feel goosebumps on your skin, what’s wrong, baby, am I making you nervous?”

Shouyou shook his head, knowing fully well that Tobio was just teasing him to get under his skin. He brought his hands to wrap around the back of Tobio’s neck to pull him back to his mouth. “Just remembering, how good you looked tonight, that’s all.”

Tobio smirked, the hand that had been gripping his ass moving further up under Shouyou’s shirt to grip one of his boyfriend’s hips, rubbing his thumb around the skin. “Think so? Did you keep thinking of me while you watched me fight, Shou?”

Shouyou eagerly nodded, biting down on his bottom lip as he peered into dark blue eyes, wanting them to stare into his soul and _devour_ him.

“What were you thinking about, _hm_? How much you like it when I hold you down? How loud you whine and moan when I fuck you? Is that what you were thinking, baby? Tell me.”

Tobio leaned his mouth forward, pulling Shouyou’s head back from where he had a grip on the back of his neck so he could run his lips across his boyfriend’s neck. “Maybe it’s when I bend you over in the shower and fuck you until your legs give out? I bet that’s the one it.”

Tobio brought him closer as he began to suck and bite at Shouyou’s neck with open mouth kisses that were harsh and just mean as they left their mark, enjoying the breathy whines that were beginning to leave his boyfriend’s lips. His mouth was unforgiving and his lips made sure to blow hot air onto each bite mark, loving the feeling of Shouyou's shivers.

Shouyou was enjoying himself way too much, he'd almost forgotten what he wanted to do, _almost_. He sank to the floor from where he’d been essentially straddling Tobio’s lap and ended up sitting on the floor in the middle of his boyfriend’s legs before he could protest. Tobio would not one-up him tonight, not with how horny Shouyou was and how desperate. Tobio would rather tease him to death if it meant Shouyou would fall apart in his arms and that was not the plan tonight, not in Shouyou’s mind at least. 

He was quick to begin and let his hands tug the towel away that was still around Tobio’s hips, letting it fall. Tobio was already hard and Shouyou all but groaned at the sight. 

Tobio reached a hand out to run through his lover's flaming hair in encouragement, casting his eyes down as he waited for Shouyou to begin. He reached his other hand towards his cock and gripped it, twisting his other hand out in his boyfriend’s orange hair.

He gave himself a few pumps before he guided Shouyou’s face over to it, gently slapping his cock against his boyfriend’s cheek. "Show me just how good you can be, _baby_."

Shouyou opened his mouth and took the tip of Tobio’s cock into his mouth with gentle sucks. He began to swirle his tongue around the tip as he wrapped his hand around the base of Tobio's cock, beginning to pump it. He pulled his mouth away and stuck his tongue out, licking up the sides and over the tip, wanting to make a big show of it. He knew how much Tobio liked when he did that and he would play it up tonight. 

Tobio groaned from where he sat as Shouyou licked wet and sloppy stricks all over his cock.

Shouyou let his tongue explore every inch of his cock, running it from the tip down to the base, even going as far as lapping at his balls, just to watch Tobio choke on his breath. 

Finally, he put his mouth on the tip again, taking it slowly, making sure to hallow his cheeks as he began to suck again. He started to breathe through his nose, giving himself a second to adjust before he took more into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the bottom of Tobio's cock from where it rested in his mouth. 

He could feel all the saliva beginning to seep out from the corners of his tongue as he sucked. He closed his eyes when he made himself take even more of it in, feeling the familiar sting of tears in them as he gagged a little out of reflux. 

"Fuck, fuck, I love you," Tobio told him, his breathing getting fasted and his words coming out rushed as he watched Shouyou blow him. 

Shouyou continued to breathe through his nose as he finished taking it all in, feeling his nose bump against Tobio's groin. He held it for a few minutes, continuing to hallow his cheeks before he pulled back. He started a steady rhythm as he sucked, taking it at least half of Tobio's cock before he indulged his boyfriend every other minute when he would take the whole thing in and hold it in his mouth again. 

Tobio's hand that was still laced in Shouyou's hair began to push his head down, enjoying the gagging sounds his smaller boyfriend would make when Tobio shoved him too hard or too quickly. He knew he wouldn't last if this was how Shouyou was starting off the night. The arousal in his stomach was already starting to tighten, letting him know that he was about to explode. But, in his defense, how could he not? Not when Shouyou was a slobbery mess with tears running down his cheeks right in front of him. 

He was coming before he even registered. 

Shouyou tried to swallow and he did most of what he could, but he couldn’t help the bit that dribbled down his chin. He pulled off of Tobio and lapped his tongue at his chin and before he knew what was happening, Tobio had a hand around his chin and the other hand was scooping the remaining come onto his fingers. The hand on Shouyou’s chin forced him to look up straight at his boyfriend.

“Open, baby,” he demanded, his face breaking into a pleased smirk when Shouyou let his lips pull apart without a second thought.

Tobio brought his pointer and middle fingers that were covered in the remaining come and slid them into Shouyou’s mouth, moving them flat against his tongue and making him gag. “Is it good, _hm_ , tell me, come on, don’t be shy?”

Shouyou tried to nod and began to suck on the fingers, trying his best to move his tongue around them and taking note of his saliva that was dripping out of his mouth.

Tobio groaned, pulling the fingers out and placing both hands onto Shouyou’s shoulders to hoist him up onto the bed, landing his smaller boyfriend on his back. Tobio was quick to move and brought himself to hover over Shouyou within a second, caging him in.

“I guess I’ll just have to taste for myself,” Tobio let him know, gripping his boyfriend’s mouth and shoving his tongue in and tasting himself on Shouyou’s tongue.

Shouyou moaned, filthy, and muffled as Tobio kissed him. 

They pulled apart after a few minutes of Tobio sucking on his bottom lip and giving it little nips.

Tobio walked over to one of their nightstands and began to dig through the drawer, spilling its contents out on the floor as he searched.

“If not there, in the bathroom,” Shouyou peered from where he had his face pressed into the mattress after having flipped over.

“ _Tsk_ , it has to be here,” Tobio replied, positive this was where he’d placed one of their numerous tubes of lube, he was sure it was in one of their nightstands.

Finally, after a few more side comments from Shouyou who was growing impatient, Tobio stomped over to the bathroom and began to dig through the drawers of the sink.

Shouyou sighed in relief when he heard Tobio tearing the plastic off of the new tube of lube and he knew they would finally be having sex soon. He was already so hard and Tobio's stubborn nature wasn't helping. 

Tobio walked back into the bedroom, waving the lube in one of his hands in victory as he walked back over to the bed and began to crawl onto it.

Shouyou was laying on his stomach now as he waited, with his knees bent towards his chest and his head buried into the crook of his arm. 

The raven took a moment to appreciate the sight before him, knowing just how impatient his smaller boyfriend could be. He brought the lube up to his lips to bite the cap off so he could squirt some onto his hand. Once his fingers were thickly coaxed in the lube, he blew hot air onto them so the cool gel wouldn’t be uncomfortable for Shouyou.

“Tobio,” Shouyou whined, growing even more impatient, kicking one of his legs back to playfully hit his stupid boyfriend.

Tobio slid his free hand up Shouyou’s left leg when it shot out, all the way to his thigh, “you look so good like this, just waiting for me, fuck, you’re so sexy.”

He settled himself in between Shouyou’s spread legs, letting his right hand go forward to grip his right ass cheek so he could spread him. His left hand reached towards Shouyou’s rim, letting the tip of his lubed pointer finger begin to slowly circle it.

Shouyou was quick to respond, peering back from over his shoulder to look at what Tobio was doing. He knew his face was already flushed from all the waiting his boyfriend was making him do. “Tobio, _touch_ me, please!”

Tobio was quick to give him what he wanted, slowly pushing his pointer finger in more until he was knuckle deep in him. He started to carefully pump it in and out, watching Shouyou swallow his finger. Just the sight alone had Tobio gaping like a fish out of water. 

Shouyou reached his free arm that wasn’t cradling his head back to spread his left cheek, letting Tobio’s finger go in deeper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tobio inhaled deeply, meeting Shouyou’s flushed face that was watching him finger fuck him.

He pressed his pointer finger in fully and pumped it a little faster, basking in the soft sounds that Shouyou was making just from the fingering.

“More, _ah_ , please,” Shou begged, throwing his hips back to meet Tobio’s hand.

Tobio gave him what he wanted again, sliding his middle finger in with cautious movements along with his pointer finger.

The stretch burned for a moment until Shouyou adjusted and waited for Tobio’s hand to move faster. This was what he wanted, what he’d been craving all night and now, he was finally receiving him. 

“I thought of you when you were fighting,” he whined as he all but thrashed on the bed, holding Tobio’s eyes with his own as he spoke. “When you were pinning the fighter under you, wishing that was me under you.”

Tobio licked his lips, registering how arousing that confession had been and how hard it made him. Even if he’d come once, his cock was already ready to go again, especially with how beautiful Shouyou looked as he fingered him.

Shouyou’s back muscles were noticeable as he laid under Tobio, his skin was beginning to be covered with a thin layer of sweat as he squirmed. It was so hot, and it all went straight to Tobio’s cock. Shouyou’s face was flared and Tobio couldn’t believe how confidently he glanced back at him as if growing harder just from watching Tobio finger fuck him. He made for quite the fucking sight if Tobio had to be honest. A well-deserved prize indeed. 

“I want to destroy you,” Tobio confessed, his words being mixed into the sounds that his fingers were producing as they slid in and out of Shouyou.

“ _Ah_ , feels so good, _Tob_ —, ah,” Shouyou cried, “but not as good as your cock.”

“Is that what you want? I’ll give it to you, until you can’t take anymore,” Tobio growled, biting down on his bottom lip as he began to scissor his fingers into Shouyou at a faster speed, enjoying the broken sounds his boyfriend had in reaction.

Tobio was quick to pull his fingers out, wiping them on the bedsheets as he laid back and waited for Shouyou to come over. His boyfriend was quick to follow, swinging a leg over Tobio's lap. Shouyou shoved his ass back so he could catch Tobio's cock in between his cheeks as he moved, bringing his hand up to his mouth to gently bit his fingers in delight when Tobio frowned. 

"Don't tease me," Tobio whined, not wanting a taste of his own medicine.

"I can't have you getting a big head just because you won tonight," Shouyou smiled, reaching a hand back to grab onto Tobio's cock, slowly beginning to guide it to his asshole. 

For a few moments, Shouyou just pressed it against it, taking a second to run Tobio's cock down his crack before he felt like he was ready to go. He propped himself onto his knees as he began to sink down onto it. Once he let go of it, he planted his hands onto Tobio's chest so he could slowly sink down more as he adjusted. Tobio watched with squinted eyes while his hands held Shouyou’s hips in a death trip.

Shouyou kept his hands firmly planted until he felt ready to begin to bounce, being mindful of the bruises from the fight. Tobio had his head propped on a few pillows as he watched his boyfriend bounce on him, occasionally giving Shouyou’s thighs a squeeze or smack to make them jiggle.

“Shou—, _uh_ , like that _, fuck_ ,” Tobio moaned, almost coming undone when Shouyou leaned forward to let Tobio’s cock penetrate him deeper and meeting his lips in a heated kiss to swallow his moans. 

Tobio took the moment to reach his hands back to spread them across each of Shouyou’s ass cheeks, spreading them further apart as he fucked into him. He could tell the instant reaction from the way his boyfriend whined into his mouth, enjoying the stretch. When Shouyou brought his hips up before he moved himself down again, Tobio met him hallway this time and held him there, watching his boyfriend pull away from their kiss to squirm and moan.

“Tobio—, _no_ , I can’t,” Shouyou breathed, not having anticipated Tobio’s sudden participation.

Suddenly, a mischievous idea sparked in Tobio’s mind, recalling how enthusiastic his boyfriend had been when he’d mentioned how much he’d enjoyed the fight.

Tobio sat up and moved to wrap his arms around Shouyou’s waist, pulling his boyfriend closer until their chests were flushed against each other.

He rolled them over then, landing them on their sides as he moved. Shouyou looked up at him with his eyebrows furrowed, confusion was written across his face as Tobio moved them around.

“Come on, turn around for me,” Tobio softly demanded, grabbing onto Shouyou’s right arm that was buried under him as he slumped against Tobio’s chest.

Tobio rolled him onto his back fully by his arm and continued to move him until Shouyou had his back against the fighter’s chest.

“Tobio,” Shouyou complained, not happy with all the moving and lack of sex. “What are _you_ doing?”

“Shush,” Tobio whispered into his ear, softly biting at his earlobe that earned him a soft moan in response.

“Remember,” Tobio began to say into his ear, his lips nipping and licking at Shouyou’s ear and the skin right below it. “Earlier tonight, when you told me how hot and bothered you got, watching me fight.”

Shouyou gave a high pitched noise in response, nodding as he enjoyed what Tobio was currently doing. He could feel Tobio’s arms snake around him, pinning his own arms under them and pull him further into his chest. “I remember.”

Tobio reached his right hand down to grip onto Shouyou’s right thigh from where they were laying on their right side, throwing his smaller boyfriend’s leg back over his own. After he’d done that, he reached towards his groin and grabbed his cock, running his hand up and down himself a few times before he guided it over to tease Shouyou’s rim, making the smaller of the two begin to whine in impatience.

He kept teasing him, running his cock between his asscheeks and by circling his hole with it before he took pity on him.

“Tobio—,” Shouyou cried, “stop teasing m— _me_!”

Tobio began to press his cock against Shouyou’s rim, slowly beginning to renter him inch by inch. Even if they’d been fucking just a few minutes ago, Shouyou was still so tight around him. He also thought that his boyfriend needed a little payback. 

He forced every inch of his cock in, having trouble holding back when Shouyou began to squirm in his hold and began rutting back against him.

Finally, after a few moments of waiting and Shouyou adjusting, Tobio returned his right hand over, letting his arm fully wrap around his boyfriend’s chest, pinning him against him.

Tobio began to fuck him slowly at first, quickly picking up the pace. He squeezed his arms tight around Shouyou, raising his left hand that was brushing against Shouyou’s right shoulder from where his arm was wrapped around him to grip his smaller boyfriend’s face and turn it back to face him.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to be wrapped around you, to have you at my mercy just like I had the other fighter tonight?” Tobio taunted, turning Shouyou’s face further to the side so he could consume his lips into a sloppy kiss as he kept thrusting into him from behind.

Shouyou moaned into his mouth, wishing his hands weren’t trapped under Tobio’s arms so he could press them into his boyfriend’s skin.

Tobio was right, this was what he wanted. It felt _incredible_ to have Tobio wrapped around him like this, holding him so tightly in his arms and against his chest. His thrusts were brutal and he could feel Tobio’s balls slapping against his ass with every thrust. He kept his leg hooked back over Tobio’s, enjoying the leverage that provided to his pleasure.

He couldn’t even think for a moment as Tobio attacked his mouth, licking inside of it as they kissed, his teeth biting at his bottom lip or anywhere they could reach. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, he was already leaking precum and painfully hard. He wanted to plead at Tobio to touch him further, to reach one of his rough, calloused hands jerk him off until he came, yeah, that’s what he wanted.

Tobio, however, never disappointed and as if on cue, reached one of his hands between Shouyou's legs. He grabbed onto his boyfriend's cock and ran his thumb over the slit, spreading his precum all over. He wrapped his fingers around it and began to jerk him off, keeping his thrusts at a steady pace, just waiting for Shouyou to become undone.

He still had his mouth pressed to his boyfriend's, swallowing every moan, whine, and beg as he destroyed him. Only pulling away to whisper filthy words against his mouth.

"You like this, baby, having you at my mercy?"

"Look at you, you couldn't break away from me if you tried."

"So sweet against me."

"You feel so fucking good against me, soft and sweet."

"I love you, Shou, I love you so much."

Shouyou felt his eyes roll back at all the stimulation he was suddenly receiving, not being able to concentrate on just _one_ thing Tobio was doing or saying to him. 

Tobio pulled his mouth away, feeling the strings of saliva that connected their mouths. He peered down at Shouyou's face. His eyes were closed as he panted from being at Tobio's mercy.

He kept jerking him at a steady pace, knowing Shouyou was close from how much he was squirming against him. Shouyou let his head fall back as he came from Tobio's hand and his cock. His mind going milky and heavy from the pleasure and tightness in his body. He felt like he was floating every time Tobio touched him like this and tonight was no exception. " _Tobio!"_

Tobio groaned but just kept holding him tighter against him, wiping Shouyou's come off his hand on the bed. "You did so well, always do."

" _Mm_ , this was supposed to be a prize for you," Shouyou mumbled, mind clouded with pure bliss. "I love you, Tobio."

Tobio kept thrusting into him while he chased after his second release of the night, "trust me, watching you like this is more than a prize."

* * *


End file.
